1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shutoff device having a shutoff body which is movable by a drive between abutments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shutoff devices of that kind, including shutoff valves, which in particular are electromagnetically drivable, often give rise to noises in the opening and closing phases, such noises in many cases also being referred to as "valve chatter". Although the shutoff bodies, including valve plates or disks, often comprise a rubber-elastic material or are provided with a damping coating, it is often not possible to avoid such noises; they are passed in particular along the lines or conduits which they open or close, to locations at which such noises are perceived as being extremely troublesome and disturbing.